Stretching to impossible lengths
by blu-waffle
Summary: Miss Sunshine scares the living daylights out of even the hardest criminals on Murderess'Row, Roxie is a goth and Billy...well Billy is..twitchy.
1. Cellulite and black lipstick?

A/N: Hey again everyone! Yup I'm back, but this time I've done a little spoof. But don't get too excited, ok? Lol and I'll try and update it as much as I can now that it is half-term but sorry if I don't. By the way I don't own any of the characters and all that kind of stuff and I have takenideas from other movies and stuffthat I also don't own, dammit lol.Enjoy!

"So Billy, what you're saying to me is that I _shouldn't _flash the jury any thigh?" gawped Velma.  
"Yup, n…n…no thigh!" twitched Billy, blinking at the bright light from the window. "It's a b…b…bad idea Velma. Miss Sunshine might notice." He warned pointing a finger at Velma.  
"Did I hear my name?" interrupted Miss Sunshine, popping her head brightly into the cell door.  
"Oh holy shit!" squealed Billy, jumping so much that he fell off the dingy bed.  
"Why hello there my dears!" exclaimed Miss Sunshine, her lips stretching to impossible lengths. Billy retreated to the depths of under the bed and sat shaking, listening to Miss Sunshine's chirpy voice.  
"Hey Miss Sunshine! Have you met my dear old friend Mr Flynn?" grinned Velma pointing to the bed.  
"Why yes! Hello there Mr Flynn!" cheered Miss Sunshine on all fours, her head peering under the bed. Billy shrieked at the sight of the peroxide blonde curls and cherry-glossed lips.  
"Oh now Billy. Come and say hello to our guest properly." Pouted Velma jokingly, peering under the bed.  
"Y'know, I…I-I'm ok here thanks." Squeaked Billy fighting back the memories of Miss Sunshine hitting on him. The feather boa…the revealing lingerie…the suffocating floral perfume…and the cellulite - oh the cellulite! Billy shuddered; he still woke in cold sweats night after night.  
Velma giggled at his petrified expression and stood back up. She gently shook out her silky hair and brushed herself off before turning to Miss Sunshine.  
"Well I am sorry that Billy isn't…erm…quite himself Miss Sunshine. But I'm sure if you come back tomorrow he'll be right as rain!" enthused Velma.  
A squeak emitted from the depths of the bed and Miss Sunshine chuckled to herself.  
"Don't you worry Mr Flynn I'll be back tomorrow to see you!" cried Miss Sunshine shrilly. "Goodbye Billy, Goodbye Velma, Goodbye Children, Goodbye, until tomorrow…" her voice could still be heard as she flounced down the corridor.

"Don't worry Billy, she's gone." Laughed Velma.  
"Why should I trust you?" came the muffled reply.  
"Oh you know me Billy, when have I ever lied to you?"  
"Well there was that time with the goldfish, oh and that time with-"  
"Oh for God's sake just come out Billy." Sighed Velma.  
His head peeked out from under the bed and checked the coast was clear before being followed by the rest of his body.  
"C'mon Billy she's not that bad." Mocked Velma.

Billy's wide, terrified eyes came the response…

* * *

Mama's soft humming filled her office. Yet again she was having to clean up after Roxie had thrown another temper tantrum._ 'She's quite a drama queen that one.' _thought Mama  
"I'll tell ya what I want, what I really really want, so tell me what ya want, what ya really really want. I wanna ah, I wanna ah, I wanna ah, I wanna ah, I tell you all I really want is zig a zig ah!"  
"Hey that's some nice singing you got there Mama." Purred Velma as she stood in the doorway. She smiled mischievously before slinking her way across the room, trapping her stiletto heel in a crack and falling flat on her face. Mama had to grip her chair and grit her teeth as hard as she could to stop herself laughing, but it was just too much when two hands appeared on the edge of her desk and a mop of black hair.  
"Ya know Mama there's been something I've been wanting to ask you…" murmured Velma, sitting herself on Mama's desk and glaring at her.  
"Oh yeah? And what's that kid?" replied Mama suppressing a smile.  
"Well do you know…Amos Hart?" whispered Velma, her head tilted towards the light.  
"Yes I know Amos Hart, who lives on Drury Lane?" persisted Mama leaning forwards onto her desk.  
"Yes. Well, she's married to Amos Hart…"  
But before she could finish her sentence, a ball of anger and black lipstick flew into the room.  
"Speak of the devil." Murmured Mama.  
"Hey wait that's my line!" exclaimed Velma.  
"Goddammit." Cursed Mama.  
"No that's my line." Replied the ball of anger and black lipstick.  
"Get over it girl! Geez the work I put in and this is the gratitude I get…" sighed Mama, looking up from her desk to find two withering looks.  
"Anyway…Mama I hate this place! And I hate those stupid guards and," she said turning to glare at Velma "I especially hate you."  
"Hey if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all." Smiled Velma.

Roxie was quiet for a few seconds before saying:

"Shut up."

"Hey girl that's no way to talk to my friends. I don't want no disrespectin' up in this place, ok?" said Mama standing up from her chair. "Hey and don't you go wagglin' your head like dat girl!" snapped Mama moving forward around her desk.  
"Oh whatever! Look just my skinny ass outta this place before next week or you might find your fat ass dead." Growled Roxie before storming out of the office.  
"Hey, she knows I'm sensitive about my weight." Mama was on the edge of tears. "I don't try those diets for nuffin ya'know! I mean I been on the Atkins diet, the GI diet, even the 'Special K' diet and they've done nothing man!"  
"Sshh. I know, I know. Listen Mama, I think I know a way to get Roxie into…shape." Velma smirked, an evil smile creeping across her face.  
"Oh yeah? And what's that kid?" sniffed Mama, plonking herself back into her chair.

"Well I've got a secret weapon…Miss…Sunshine."


	2. The Cellulite strikes again

A/N: Hey wow thanks for all of the positive reviews guys! Yeah it does annoy me when people can't spell my name right sweet775, especially when I've known them for like 6 years lol. Well here is the new update so enjoy!

"Bite me!"

"Roxie c'mon I'm sure Miss Sunshine would love to see you!" growled Velma through gritted teeth, her smile fixed firmly on her face. This girl was going to be put in her place whether she liked it or not.  
"Yeah and I'd love to see you burn in hell but I don't see that happening any time soon, do you?" snarled Roxie. She continued to do her make-up in her smashed mirror - her temper tantrums were hell on her possessions – and she scowled at Velma's reflection in the mirror.  
"Look what is it you want?"  
"Oh just to see you making something of your little ol' life and having fun with Miss Sunshine." smiled Velma brightly, watching Roxie's face in the mirror.  
Roxie cringed at the word fun before laughing bitterly and spinning to face Velma.  
"Next you'll be trying to get me in some slinky dress and making me sing lying on a piano, talking about how much I love my dear hubby Amos."  
Velma pretended to laugh before saying under her breath: "Oh I'm sure we can arrange that…"  
"So anyway Roxie, Mama and I thought it might be a good for you to y'know...talk to someone and Miss Sunshine sure is a good listener…" enthused Velma trailing off.  
"Yeah and like I said before, bite me." Roxie's jaw was set tight and her kohl-lined eyes unblinking. _'You sure aren't going without a fight are you kid?' _thought Velma before stepping forward and licking her lips.  
"Look kid, you aint really got much of a choice so you either do this my way…or the hard way." growled Velma darkening her eyes.  
"Uh huh, and you can kiss my ass," replied Roxie smiling sweetly. "Anyway you're bluffing." she smirked turning back to her mirror.  
"Ohhhh Roxie!" hollered the shrill voice, striking fear into the hearts of all those in the building. Everyone starting ducking into their cells or into the dark shadows of the laundry room, even the guards fled for the safety of the staff room not daring to peer out of the blinds. The prison floor was like a ghost town, even the tumble weed started to backtrack its way across the ground.  
"We're in here Mis-"Velma started to shout back before Roxie snapped her hand over Velma's mouth. The look of fear in Roxie's eyes was just too much for Velma to bear and she couldn't help but laugh.  
"Holy shit!" cursed Roxie.  
"And all your shits are going to be holy once Miss Sunshine is through with you." Velma purred flashing Roxie a sly smile.  
"Look what do you want? Huh?" asked Roxie quickly.  
"Nothing you have that's for sure." retorted Velma, glancing around the dark cell.  
"Why you son of a –"  
"Uh uh uh," taunted Velma waving her finger at Roxie. "With just one little call Miss Sunshine will be right here, waiting for you with open arms to teach you the world of love and appreciation for life."  
Roxie's eyes grew wide and she listened to the fast approaching footsteps.  
"Look I can give you money…jewels…crème caramels from San Francisco!" pleaded Roxie reaching out with her arms, just as the footsteps came to a halt.  
Velma yawned; "I'm on a diet."  
Roxie span around startled to see Miss Sunshine blocking her only entrance. Those tight blonde curls, and cherry red lipstick, that floral perfume and cellulite thighs... Roxie recoiled in horror before turning to Velma and screaming;  
"I'll get you for this, you son of a bitch!"  
That was before Miss Sunshine engulfed Roxie in a loving embrace and suffocated her with the headiness of her perfume…


	3. Suffocated and girly?

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I last updated but I've been busy with going back to school and on a trip to London – I was on the London Eye and it started snowing! How cool! Lol well enough about me, enjoy!

Mama and Velma sat in her office, smoking and laughing, they were reminiscing about all the fun times they had had in the short 6 months Velma was here.  
"Remember when I pulled the chair from out under you Mama?" They both laughed.  
"And remember when I locked you in your cell all day kid?" Again they both laughed.  
"Ahhh….good times, good times…" Velma spluttered wiping the tears from her eyes.  
Velma carried on laughing but a look of pure, undisguised terror spread across Mama's face. Velma looked to see what was wrong and turned to look at what Mama was staring at so terribly…  
"Fuck me." she whispered.

* * *

"Well howdy y'all! Now that aint much of a greeting for your ol' buddy now is it?"  
"Roxie…? Is that y…you?" stuttered Velma, her brown eyes wide with horror.  
Roxie let out an innocent, terrifyingly girly giggle.  
"Yes! Don't you recognise me Velma?" she scrunched up her powered button nose and smiled…it was a petrifying sight…  
"Erm…" came the fearful reply.  
"Oh here, let me say hello to you properly and thank you for turning my life around, because if it wasn't for you lil Miss Velma Kelly…"  
Roxie blabbered on and on, it was like an undying stream of high-pitched shrieks but Velma just sat and stared - too terrified to move. She looked at the girl before her and trembled. It…it was like a miniature version of Miss Sunshine. The peroxide blonde curls…the sickening floral perfume…the now pastel pink makeup…and the- well not as much as her double, but still…cellulite…  
Velma suddenly got wrenched back to reality as slender arms wrapped themselves around her neck in a suffocating embrace.  
"Oh Velma I'm just so happy to see you!"  
"Err…yeah…me too kid…" hesitated Velma pulling Roxie's arms from around her neck and smiling nervously.  
"Oh Roxie!" called the all too shrill and familiar voice.  
Roxie suddenly squealed and smiling, she turned around to face the door.  
"And now to present the woman, who changed my life and made me a better person…" Roxie took a breath as her eyes filled with tears. "Miss Sunshine!"

* * *

As the four of them sat around Mama's desk listening to Miss Sunshine telling them of how she changed Roxie, Velma couldn't help cringing. There was something wrong with this…something not right…something unjustified! _'Oh my god, am I getting' a conscience?' _she thought to herself.  
"And it was just so hard, because she just wouldn't listen to me,' continued Miss Sunshine, her hand gripping Roxie's and the two exchanging teary looks. "But once she accepted the fact that she had to change, it all came pouring out and I saw what a pure and innocent child there was, that there always had been."  
The two wiped away their tears and their two blonde triple-bob heads brushed against one another. Mama quickly got up and poured herself a brandy.  
"Well…kid, I'm…err...glad to see you back and…umm…looking so well! Yeah…well." Mama smiled, struggling for words. The two blondes smiled back oh-so sweetly and in unison – both showing their blindingly white teeth and beaming red lipstick. Mama smiled sheepishly before pouring herself another brandy and downing it.  
"Well we must be off anyway," said Miss Sunshine standing up and gathering her things. "We have to clean out young Roxie's cell and make it more homely!"  
"Oh can I have that picture of Sophie Tucker that you promised me? Please?" Roxie pleaded fluttering her mascara-lined lashes.  
Miss Sunshine smiled gently and patted her lightly on the head. "Of course you can dear! She's become such a fan recently. Well whatever keeps her happy I suppose!" explained Miss Sunshine as she twirled out of the doorway.  
"Well I gotta go and say my prayers, but well gosh I'm so glad to see you two and y'know Miss Sunshine has been awfully good to me-" gushed Roxie.  
"Roxie! Come along dear we have things to do." sighed Miss Sunshine, popping her head back through the door.  
"Yes Miss Sunshine, I'm coming…" Roxie ran over to Velma and hugged her tightly before running out of the office.  
Mama and Velma stared after her shocked and feeling tainted.  
"We've got to change her back." whispered Velma turning in her chair to look at Mama's scared features. "Before she changes us all!"


	4. Takes two for evil

A/N: Whoa sorry I have taken like months to update lol. You know what it's like; essays, homework and other stuff. Not enough time in the day I say lol. Btw is anybody doing this 'j8' competition for the G8 summit? If you are I'd be really interested to see how you're doing because I'm doing it too! Well here it is, at very long last… but I have to warn you it is a short one…

* * *

"Why hello there Velma." purred a voice from the edge of the cell.

"What? Oh hey there Roxie…" sighed Velma returning to her notebook. She'd been working on this dance routine all day and she still couldn't get it just right. I mean the song fitted the music, but something was missing…

"So, whatcha' doin'?" came the voice again as it glided its way across the dank room.

"Well...I've been trying to do this new show, y'know for when I get out? So anyways, I just can't seem to get it right," Velma scowled in frustration and scrunched her paper into a ball before proceeding to throw it next to the pile of similar crumpled white balls of paper. "What are you doing here anyway?" she said turning to face Roxie, a slight shudder still passing through her as she focused on the pastel shades of her make-up. Eventually all the girls had gotten used to the new Roxie but it still scared the bejeezuz out of some people.

"I just thought I'd come cheer you up! You see I'd heard you'd been having some trouble with your new act and I was wondering if I could help." enthused Roxie plonking herself down on the bed next to Velma and leaning against the older woman's shoulder, her eyes glistening with excitement as she looked into Velma's weary face.

Velma shook the blonde off quickly and walked over to the sink to fix her hair, saying:

"How could you help me? I mean, no offence kid, but you aren't exactly the vaudeville type." scoffed Velma taking in Roxie's prudish reflection from her rather dull mirror.

"Yes, but…," hummed Roxie, her lithe arms suddenly wrapping themselves around Velma's waist. "Even so I do know a few things and I'd be happy to show you them."

Velma glanced at Roxie's suggestive face in the mirror and considered the proposal; '_let me fuck the dance up…or let her fuck it up for me…hmm…. decisions, decisions. And anyway it might be funny to see lil Miss Prim here try and dance.' _

"Ok then Roxie. I'll let you help me. But I think we'll need to find somewhere bigger than this dingy cell to practice…" Velma trailed off looking around the room and the lack of space.

"Really? You'll let me help! Gosh! Ooooh I know just the perfect room, plenty o' room and everything…" squealed Roxie, grabbing Velma's hand and dragging her out into the corridor.

She continued to babble all the way along the corridor, her heels lightly clicking on the concrete floor in time to Velma's and her face the picture of childish excitement-her halo of blonde hair setting it off to a tee. A brown door came into view and Roxie licked her lips suggestively, her eyes widening as she opened the door.

"Well here we are..."

Velma was pushed roughly inside and she blinked for a second or two before her instincts kicked in and she began to run back towards the door, but it was too late; '_the little bitch has locked it!' _screamed Velma's head as she wrestled with the door knob.

Tap

Velma span around at the sound and backed up against the door, her hand still desperately trying to open the handle.

Tap Tap

Her eyes widened and her breathing grew quicker as she scanned the dim, hazy room. She could sense something was there….something evil…

Tap Tap Tap

Velma gasped at the sight that appeared from the smoke screen, her face somewhat resembling that of the face from the painting 'The Scream'. She'd been right on the evilness…the thing before could only be described as pure, uncensored evil…

"Why hello my dear!" trilled the voice of Miss Sunshine…


	5. You have to understand you see

A/N: Lol yeah I know I haven't updated in ages but I doubt anyone is reading this drivel so there we go lol. I loved the comment made by **CZJBABE: OMFG! UPDATE! **Lmao yes I know I'm not exactly devoted to updating lol. Here you are…

* * *

Velma hissed underneath her breath and glared at the fearsome sight before her. Roxie had set her up, and she wasn't going to get away with it…

"Why my dear, you look positively glowing today! New lipstick?" came the cheery noise from Miss Sunshine; her eyes outlined perfectly in eyeliner and not a shiny mark on her face.

Velma glowered a reply and continued to keep her defensive stance with her back pressed hard against the door.

"Please sit down my dear." chirped Miss Sunshine motioning to the table and chairs set in the middle of the room. She sat herself down and looked expectantly in Velma's direction, her hands crossed neatly in her lap and a silly smile plastered across her face.

Velma warily started to skulk towards the table, taking a large sweeping path to give Miss Sunshine a near-panoramic dagger-into-back glare. She nudged the chair with her foot and plonked herself down, her dark eyes scanning the hazy room and her lips turning up into a rather reluctant pout.

"So."

"So!" cried Miss Sunshine ruining the ominous atmosphere and beaming at Velma. It was met with a disgusted glower.

"Well, what exactly am I here for?" spat out Velma, squinting at the pastel vision before her.

"Well, I just thought we could have a little chat, you know, time together." replied Miss Sunshine jovially.

"Oh so you can change me into another Roxie?" scoffed Velma, laughing ironically.

"Well I wouldn't go that far," chuckled Miss Sunshine, getting up and walking around the table until she was stood behind Velma. "But, I'll see what I can do..." her shrill tone whispered above Velma's head.

Velma's eyes flared open and she tensed when two rather strong –yet very well moisturised – hands gripped her shoulders.

* * *

"Say you want to wear pastel twin-sets and a pearl necklace!" demanded Miss Sunshine tugging Velma's face from the bowl of floral perfume.

"Never!" spat Velma through her mass of sopping hair.

Her head was thrust back into the bowl again and she struggled for breath. After a few seconds, Miss Sunshine yanked her head out again and pulled it right back so that Velma was forced to look up at her.

"Say…it…" whispered Miss Sunshine, her voice full of venom.

"No." came the equally defiant reply and again Velma's head was plunged back into the icy cold depths of the suffocating perfume. Her life was flashing before her eyes when she was wrenched backwards by her sodden hair and pushed roughly backwards into a chair. She felt her hands and legs being tied to the chair, but wasn't able to see what with as her head hung limply onto her chest. It was strange; the material didn't feel coarse against her skin but…soft. Her face twisted in confusion as her head was brought back against the chair and held in place. Soon an object was wafted before her unfocused eyes and she blinked, her eyes widening as she realised what she was bound with.

"No…no please, no!" she implored, her voice nothing more than a whisper as she was tied around the throat by the dreaded…silk….scarf.

"It's the only way I can make you understand," sighed Miss Sunshine, heaving a large and threateningly patterned box onto the table in front of Velma. "And you do have to understand."

Velma stared unblinkingly at the twinkling shadow in front of her. She breathed heavily and set her jaw defiantly.

"You're a tough one to break Miss Kelly I'll give you that. But how does a glittery shade of chiffon take you?" sneered Miss Sunshine producing a lipstick in her hand. Her other hand was suddenly at Velma's jaw and her freshly painted nails dug into Velma's cheek. The lipstick loomed every closer and Velma's grew ever wider. Velma squirmed as best she could but the scarf was tied too tight around her neck, and the other bounds held in place…

* * *

A few hours later Velma's eyes flickered open, failing to focus in the dim light. She grimaced and found that she'd lost all feeling within her face. She sleepily became aware of the fact that a large, decorative and reflective object was slowly coming into view. At last her eyes focused just as the light hit the mirror and gave her the first glimpse of the past few hours; pastel eye-shadows…pastel lipsticks…even pastel blusher…and foundation packed on with a trowel. The only part that Velma still recognized was her eyes due to the fact that they were wide in sheer, uncensored horror.

"Now don't you look pretty my dear!" squealed an all too familiar voice.  
"I took the liberty of doing your make-up whilst you were asleep," Velma started to struggle but found her body fell limp against the silk restraints. "I also took the liberty of drugging you. But it's for your own good Miss Kelly. You have to understand you see…"


	6. Scared witless

It was eerily quiet when Billy entered the empty hall. Nothing was stirring in the big jailhouse, not even the tumbleweed dared to venture out. The only sounds recognizable were hushed whispers from dark corners and the lighting of matches. Something was wrong and Billy knew it, which made him more twitchy than normal. He sat at the table in the middle of the hall nervously glancing around and jumping at every slight noise: terrified the point of practically wetting himself. His eyes darted from dark corner to dark corner, from long shadows to short, from burnt-out matches to burning – something was definitely wrong.

* * *

"And you know what to do now, don't you dear?"

"Oh Miss Sunshine you've done such a splendid job! I can't believe she looks so good!"

"Yes well after so many years of stage make-up ruining her lovely skin it took a good deal of pastel shades to cover those stains up…"

Once upon a time Velma would have cringed at the words 'pastel' and 'shades' but she didn't even blink. She just sat there. She simply sat there, bolt-upright in the wooden chair and stared straight ahead. Miss Sunshine and Roxie prowled around her, Roxie squealing occasionally and Miss Sunshine gently nudging the odd stray hair or two into place on Velma's head. After a few minutes they stood back and admired Miss Sunshine's creation. It was… disturbing, to put it one way. Velma sat like a zombie, unblinking, her hair curled perfectly and not a blemish seen on her skin. Her face was swathed in baby pinks, and light rouges and around her neck hung a necklace of pearls.

"It's…it's…breathtaking." whispered Roxie, her eyes wide in awe.

"Why thank you my dear! I tried my best, and if I don't say so myself I think I've done a pretty fine job," smiled Miss Sunshine. "Now for the moment of truth…"

She stepped forward and bent over so that she was in Velma's direct eye-line, before calmly and softly saying: "Miss Velma Kelly…welcome to the new you."

A mirror was produced in front of Velma and gradually a sickening smile crept across her immaculate face.

"Oh thank you Miss Sunshine! Thank you so much! I love it, you've made me see the light, and what can I say? Pastels do suit me after all…"

* * *

Billy felt a presence form behind him and his heart skipped a beat. He daren't turn around in case it was Miss Sunshine so he sat and gulped for air, gazing intently at the grain on the table.

"Aren't you going to be a gentleman and pull my chair out for me?" someone whispered above him.

He blinked a few times, trying to distinguish the voice that had just spoken to him. His brow furrowed in confusion and his hand shook on the table, he thought hard. It couldn't be Velma, could it?

"Well, well Mr Flynn you do disappoint me. Especially after you haven't seen my latest works!" squealed an all too familiar voice directly behind him.

At the shrill noise, Billy jumped in his seat knocking his knee on the table and causing him to squeak…or was that just his fear escaping? He gulped hard and shut his eyes as Miss Sunshine made her way around the table to sit in the chair opposite him, yet the presence stayed behind him.

"H-h-hello Miss Sunshine," Billy managed to whimper out. "W-w-what brings you here?"

"Oh just some business," she purred licking her lips, before straightening up and staring at him tenderly. "A client of yours in fact."

Billy thought for a moment. '_But the only client I have here…oh good God no!' _his mind shrieked, and his eyes responded by widening in terror.

A chuckle reached his ears and he looked up to see Miss Sunshine smiling sickeningly at him.

"Don't look so scared dear!" she shrieked, sending Billy's nerves to pieces and triggering him to squeal in shock. This just made her laugh all the more. "I simply… helped your client's appearance, shall we say. It will certainly help in her upcoming trial! Let's see what you think of her…"

Miss Sunshine pointed out a perfectly manicured finger and beckoned the presence towards her. Billy hung his head in dread as a shadow formed at his side. _'This woman in pure evil.'_ He thought and slowly brought his head up to meet the scariest sight he'd ever encountered in his entire life – including Miss Sunshine and 'that' incident. It was simply terrifying…it was disturbing…it was…Velma Kelly…in…pastels!


	7. Cccchanges!

Billy let out such a terrified squeal that his chair tipped up and sent him sprawling backwards.

"Y…y….you monster!" he stuttered out finally, his voice no more than a whisper. "What have you done to her!"

"Oh just made a few changes dear. It's best for her in the long run." tittered Miss

Sunshine menacingly.

The shock had affected Billy so badly that his eye had started to twitch vigorously.

"Now l-l-look what you've d-done! I was in therapy f-for six months trying t-to get rid of this darn twitch and y-you've gone and ruined it!" he squeaked miserably still lying on the floor and shaking in fear.

"Oh come now Mr Flynn, don't you want to say hello to Miss Kelly? I'm sure she's mighty glad to see you." Miss Sunshine's sickening screech floated into Billy's ears and made him whimper pathetically and stare at Velma in panic.

After a few seconds Velma seemed to find her voice, as scary as it now was, and her face transformed into something that would haunt Billy for the rest of his life….a sincere smile.

* * *

"We have to do something! This ain't good. I mean who she gonna pick next? Hunyak? Annie? Me?" hissed Liz. "I say we…we leap on her and whack her a couple of times with this baseball bat!" 

The rest of the inmates cheered until Annie finished the drag on her cigarette and sighed loudly. Everyone turned to look at her and she returned the favour with a withering expression.

"You really think that will work huh?" Annie laughed sarcastically before stubbing out her cigarette. "Listen she's too powerful for that, she'd be able to zap us before we knew it like she did Velma!"

The room murmured in agreement and Annie continued.

"So, what I say we do is this," she whispered standing and pulling down a large board from under the laundry dryer door. "First, we take out her lil lapdog, Roxie. Now we gotta do that otherwise she'll know what's gonna happen before we even get a chance of taking her down."

The other girls nodded and Karen stepped forward.

"I say me and the other girls on the west side of the top corridor take down that lil bitch Roxie!" she spat out, smiling with retribution.

The rest of the girls cheered and Annie smiled in approvement before saying:

"Ya know kid, I like your style. You got the job. But the rest of us need to do this…"

The meeting carried on for several hours with the seldom hushed cheer or whispered cackle, but all the while there were many animated movements as Annie drew out the plan on the board and put everyone into position.

* * *

"Er..er.." 

"Go on just say it Mr Flynn."

"Er…H-h-hello Velma?"

There was a deafening pause before Velma parted her glossy pink lips and opened her pearly white mouth and breathed out:

"Hello there Mr Flynn!"

"Sweet Jesus its true!" cried Billy as he attempted to cower under the table.

A syrupy chortle drifted across the room as Velma continued to smile, pleased at her newfound toy.

"Well I best leave you two alone, I can see you have lots to catch up on." Miss Sunshine leered as she took the arm of the blonde standing next to her. "Come along Roxie we have work to do."

* * *

The inmates' meeting was interrupted as the Hunyak came flying into the room, obviously terrified out of her wits. The gathering turned to look at her, annoyed at the disturbance but soon calmed when they saw her expression. 

"What is it Hunyak? Is Miss Sunshine coming?" Liz spoke sternly and span to face Annie as the Hunyak nodded her reply.

"Well ladies looks like its high time we got this show on the road. Karen if you'd like to lead out your group, we'll get into position." smirked Annie eagerly as she brushed off her clothes and replaced the board into the laundry dryer door. One couldn't be too careful when Roxie was around…but not for long…


End file.
